1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a linear drive for sliding doors or the like, particularly linear drives including linear motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Linear motor drives for sliding door systems and the like are known. The disclosed drives comprise a linear motor arranged to extend along at least part of a movement path of a respective sliding door leaf. Mounting can be carried out in a space-saving manner. A supporting profile receives at least one stator of at least one linear motor. Associated rotors are arranged at a respective sliding door leaf and can be provided with rollers that are arranged so as to roll on guide rails.